The Grey Part of Black & White
by Amethyst Wind
Summary: One shot. Can't really say much else or it would ruin the story, you'll just have to read and find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters used in this story.

The lights centred on the stage, the fast-paced techno music trailed off, and she stepped up to the microphone. She looked at me, uncertain, I smiled back reassuringly, and some of her anxiety faded.

My fingers danced across the piano keys, a soft melody emerging. Taking a breath, she began to sing. As her beautiful voice rang out, I found myself captivated by it, my hands playing by memory alone as I stared at her, entranced by the wonderful song.

After a time, I was, extremely reluctantly, torn from gazing at her by movement on the dance floor, a couple was moving to the middle, and as I watched they started to move, a slow, intimate dance that made it clear that their attention was on nothing but each other. As other couples moved to join them I found myself envious, wishing to be there with the girl at the microphone, but as I listened to the divine music that flew from her mouth I knew that I was truly the fortunate one, as nobody else in the room was on stage with her, no-one else was a part of this breathtaking performance, no one else was as close to her as I was right now.

I was still staring as she finished the last note of the song, perfect as all the others. It was only when she looked at me that I turned away, hoping that the red in my cheeks would go unnoticed. Thankfully the roar of the applause diverted her attention.  
My breath caught in my throat as I heard her soft, graceful steps coming towards me. I slowly looked up to see her standing there, a shy smile on her face as she asked me what I thought of her singing. Glancing into her eyes I saw fear there, fear I couldn't understand, how could she be scared, didn't she know how incredible she sounded. In response to her question I smiled, my actions conveying more than words ever could. My answer widened her smile until it mirrored my own, and flung her arms around me. Shocked, my face lit up like a fireworks display as my own arms came up around her as well, holding her gently to me.

Later on, after quietly slipping away as her friends crowded around, showering her with praise, I was sat in the shadows at the back of the hall, watching the young dancers having fun. It heartened me to see so many different people having a good time with something as simple as a dance, I should know, I was having a great time that night and I'm as different as they come. The first couple to take the floor during our song was still there, had been there ever since, moving through all different forms of dance, groove, country, disco, and didn't seem to be even close to running out of steam. I was watching the dancers so intently that I didn't sense the approach of the person until:

"Hey." I froze, a sudden panic setting in, luckily I kept it from my face as I hesitantly turned round to see her dazzling features smiling at me.

"I thought you might be thirsty." She said, offering me a glass of punch. My throat felt like a desert because of her, so I gladly accepted, downing half of the cool liquid in one gulp, causing her to giggle, such a pretty sound. I had a feeling the rest of the drink wouldn't last long at this rate.

"Looks like I came just in time. Mind if I sit down?" She asked. I shook my head vigorously quickly pulling a chair out for her.

"So…" she began, "I noticed you haven't been dancing so far." My eyes widened, she'd been watching me! Sweat began to build on my forehead, but the light was low so she shouldn't notice……I hope.

"Are you here with anyone?" she continued. I slowly shook my head, not sadly, not really. I hadn't expected to have a date for tonight so it wasn't a big shock to be here along.

She smiled sympathetically, "Yeah me neither," she looked away for a second, and I thought I saw sadness in her eyes, "I guess that guys want a girl with more confidence." She finished quietly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, how could she not be with anyone, it just wasn't right. People like me are supposed to be alone, not gentle spirits like her. I quickly looked around at the different people in the room, not too fond of them at this moment, until my gaze quickly found it's way back to the first two dancers, and my resolve hardened. So many people having fun, it just wasn't fair that this remarkable young woman wasn't one of them, but I was going to change that. Reaching over, I gently stroked her hand with mine. She looked up in shock, and I took that moment to stand up and offer her my arm. She stared at it for a second, then that smile, the one that sent shivers up my spine, spread across her face, and she linked her slender arm through mine.

As we headed towards the dance floor, I listened to the whispers that followed.

"Hey check it out, it's them."

"First playing music and now dancing, you think they're an item?"

"Ew! What's she doing with HIM?" I didn't even blink at that one, I was used to that sort of thing, but apparently she'd heard too, and momentarily stopped while she whirled round and glared at the person before moving on again, I gave the one who'd spoken a cold smirk and followed her.

Soon enough we found ourselves dancing, and surprisingly, I was having a great time. I'd never danced before, but with her, it just seemed to happen. It was a fast song, so we weren't dancing all that close, but it was still intense. I felt like I could keep going all night.

A few minutes later another slow song started up, and I hesitantly moved towards her and took her hand. She merely smiled and placed her other hand on my shoulder. Reassured, I placed my hand on her hip and we danced, it was fantastic. I looked over and noticed the two dancers who'd been at the centre of the floor all night next to us, the guy gave me a thumbs-up before turning back to his date.

I don't know how long we danced like that, it seemed like a lifetime and also just a moment, all I know is that I didn't want it to end, I wanted to stay like that with this sweet girl held gently against me forever. Eventually the song ended though, and when it did I gazed into her eyes until those same dancers from before approached, the girl turning to me,

"You don't mind if I steal her away for a moment do you?" I looked at my partner for a moment, saw her smile, then nodded to the girl. As they moved away the guy slapped me good-heartedly on the back.

"Way to go guy! I saw you up on stage, that was some mean playing, and you weren't too shabby down here on the floor either." He cocked his head towards the two girls conversing a few meters away, "And it looks like you might have just got yourself a little sweetheart. Gimme five man." he said, raising his hand. I smiled and slapped his palm with mine. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"C'mon, let's get the girls some drinks." We headed over to the punch bowl, a few more guys I knew giving me congrats in different, but all manly, ways, high-fives, punches in the arm, knocking fists, and so on. I had no idea I was thought of favourably by so many people.  
The good feeling stayed with me all the way to the bowl, I'd just got us some drinks when I overheard the people a few feet away talking about the performance earlier on.

"I figured she'd end up dancing with him, he's a freak and she's a no-talent loser, totally rank voice, they're made for each other." When I heard this my good feeling evaporated, leaving only rage in it's stead. Slamming the drinks down on the table I marched over to the guy and spun him around.

"What the- Oh it's you. What's the matter, upset that I insulted your girlfriend? It ain't my fault she's got a voice that could peel-" He never finished as my fist found his jaw. He reeled back, then stared at me in shock and rage.

"Oh you are gonna regret that devil!" He started to charge at me but didn't get very far before a huge white wing shot between us.

"Stay out of this Angel," The guy snarled, "This is between us guys."

"Then I suppose you won't mind me jumping in then?" Came the voice of the dancer, Stone, already transformed into his rocky state, his date Jinx standing besides Angel. The jerk turned from me to Stone, it was obvious that he didn't want to fight the big man.

"What do you want Stone? It's none of your business." Stone placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You got a problem with one of my buddies then you got a problem with me," he then indicated his date, "and I'm sure Jinx ain't too happy about you insulting her friend Angel either." Jinx gave the guy a cold glare.

"Got that right." she turned back to me and Angel, "Why don't you two take off, we'll handle this." Smiling, I nodded in thanks. Then, taking Angel's hand, I wrapped my cloak around us both and teleported us away.

As we headed through the dimensional tunnel, I looked at her. Her eyes were wide in wonderment, she seemed to be enjoying herself. Laughing silently, I let go of her hand. She gasped, then reached out to me for a second. I beckoned to her, then started a slow roll away. Catching on, she spread her wings and joined me, rolling and twisting, until the end of the tunnel came into view. Heading back towards her, I grabbed her hand, then as the tunnel faded we found ourselves on the roof. She gazed at me with sparkling eyes.

"That was incredible Kyd! Is it always like that?" She questioned happily. Smiling, I nodded. She squealed and hugged me. Then pulled back.

"Can we do it again?" I nodded enthusiastically before pulling her into my embrace and throwing my cloak around us again. As the flashing lights of the tunnel surrounded us once again, she spread her wings wide and soared, I stayed with her all the way, and we flew together.

A devil with an angel.

Author's note: This fanfic was inspired by the episode "Deception", where right at the end Kyd Wykkyd and Angel teleport away, and by "Calling All Titans" where Angel battles BumbleBee and Kyd Wykkyd battles Raven. It's been a while since I wrote anything so I might be rusty, so any constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy. 


End file.
